Je déteste la Saint Valentin
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Jane fait une découverte sur Lisbon.


**Chaluche,**

**Un petit tour pour un texte écrit vite fait... Difficile de passer à côté de la saint Valentin.**

**Les aléas de la vie font que je n'écris plus beaucoup et que mes passages sur ff se font plus sporadiques... **

**Désolé parce que je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de textes de super qualité.**

**Je profite de ce texte pour remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent encore des commentaires sur mes textes - même les plus anciens - et pour leur dire que cela me fait très plaisir.**

**Bonne Saint Valentin à tout le monde!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- JANE ! Au rapport !

La voix de Lisbon avait ce mélange typique de colère, de gêne et d'amusement qu'elle prenait lorsque, vraiment, Patrick Jane avait dépassé les bornes.

Elle avait crié depuis l'entrée de son bureau et avait fait un grand geste à l'attention du mentaliste. Un geste qui signifiait « au pied ».

Il se leva du canapé sous l'œil inquiet de tout le CBI mais avec un regard complice envers ses collègues.

D'un pas lent et souple, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon où il entra, l'air triomphant.

- A vos ordres, Colonel Parker (1) !

Dit-il, accompagné du garde à vous réglementaire.

Lisbon se tenait derrière son bureau au-dessus duquel flottait un ballon gonflé à l'hélium en forme de cœur d'où pendait une petite boite.

- C'est quoi ça ? fit-elle en désignant le ballon.

- Laissez-moi voir… dit Jane, hésitant, en fronçant les sourcils… On dirait bien un ballon en forme de cœur avec une boite de chocolat pendue au bout…

- Prenez-moi pour une imbécile, voulez-vous ?

- Voyooons, Lisbon… Je ne me permettrais pas… Vous me connaissez…

- Suffit ! Dit-elle en levant brusquement la main pour l'interrompre. Je déteste… vous comprenez… je dé-tes-te la Saint Valentin ! Vous savez ça, Jane ?

- Ah bon ? Pourtant… une fille romantique comme vous… Ceci dit… je ne dis pas que c'est moi, le ballon et les chocolats…

Jane avait montré du doigt le ballon puis avait joué un peu à faire balancer d'avant en arrière la petite boite rouge d'une pichenette. Il souriait.

- Alors comme ça, vous n'aimez pas la Saint Valentin ? dit-il en s'installant sur une chaise.

Lisbon, à son tour, s'assit à son ordinateur.

- Non… Je déteste… C'est mercantile et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, après les fêtes de fin d'année, pour rappeller aux célibataires combien, en définitive, ils sont seuls… Bravo... si vous ne vous êtes pas suicidé après Noël et le premier de l'An, il vous reste encore le 14 février…

- Ca, c'est parce que vous êtes seule…

- Marrez-vous Jane…

- La Saint Valentin, c'est aussi pour les gens qui s'aiment sans… véritablement… comment dire… s'aimer… les gens qui s'apprécient… vous voyez, quoi…

Jane était resté prudent dans sa formulation mais apparemment pas assez. Lisbon sortit de ses gonds.

- Ne racontez pas de conneries… je vous en prie… Il y a marqué « débile » sur mon front ou quoi ? Dites-moi, parce que moi, je ne vois pas… Non mais… des gens qui « s'aiment » - elle avait dit cela en marquant les guillemets d'un geste des mains – sans « s'aimer »… Saint Valentin, il mariait en douce les soldats romains à qui on avait interdit de s'unir… il ne vendait pas des cartes postales qui vous laisse plein de paillettes sur les doigts !

Elle s'enflammait.

- Lisbon... calmez-vous… - fit Jane- Votre raisonnement devient incohérent… Vous… vous avez eu une mauvaise expérience de la Saint Valentin à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme coupée dans son élan, surprise par la question de Jane, Lisbon resta muette.

- Je… - Puis rougissant – Non mais, de quoi je me mêle, Jane et puis… qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur une de mes chaises ? Vous n'avez pas un canapé ? Allez ouste !

Un sourire en coin, le mentaliste se leva en silence – il ne voulez quand même pas lui faire remarquer que c'est elle qui l'avait appelé - et tendant la main vers le ballon, ajouta.

- Bon, ce n'est pas un aveu mais je vais récupérer le ballon et les chocolats puisque ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé.

Lisbon avait commencé à lancer une nouvelle session sur son ordinateur. Sans lever les yeux sur Jane, elle coupa.

- Je vous interdis, Jane… Pas touche ! Après tout… « quelqu'un » a laissé ça pour moi… Non ?

- Comme vous voulez, Lisbon… mais vous devriez goûter les chocolats…

Il traversa la porte et, tout en la refermant, compléta sa phrase.

- … ils sont fourrés à la nougatine.

Lisbon attendit que Jane se soit éloigné pour tirer à elle le gros ballon. Il était rouge avec marqué dessus en doré « Happy Valentine Day ». Elle défit le ruban qui maintenait attaché la boite et laissa filer le ballon au plafond.

Elle ouvrit un pan et un effluve de chocolat noir lui chatouilla les narines. Son préféré.

On avait glissé une carte dans la boite.

Sur fond rouge on avait écrit en noir :

_A Térésa,_

_Mon amie,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Bonne Saint Valentin,_

_P._

Lisbon sourit et murmurra.

- Bonne Saint Valentin, Jane…

Lorsqu'elle croqua dans son premier chocolat, la nougatine lui donna des frissons de plaisir.

* * *

(1) Le "Colonel" Parker était le manager d'Elvis Presley. Connu - et parfois critiqué - pour sa poigne de fer dans la gestion de la carrière du King.


End file.
